


十五的月亮十六圆

by LyncisBlack



Category: Love - Fandom, Original - Fandom, Sad - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyncisBlack/pseuds/LyncisBlack
Summary: What can I hold you with？





	十五的月亮十六圆

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charis Crouch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Charis+Crouch).



> I offer you lean streets, desperate sunsets, the moon of the jagged suburbs.  
> I offer you the bitterness of a man who has looked long and long at the lonely moon.  
> I offer you my ancestors, my dead men, the ghosts that living men had honored in marble: my father's father killed in the frontier of Buenos Aires, two bullets through his lungs, bearded and dead, wrapped by his soldiers in the hide of a cow; my mother's grandfather- just twenty-four- heading a charge of three hundred men in Perú, now ghosts on vanished horses.  
> I offer you whatever insight my books may hold, whatever manliness or humor my life.  
> I offer you the loyalty of a man who had never been loyal.  
> I offer you the kernel of myself that I have saved somehow- the central heart that deals not in words, traffics that not with dreams and is untouched by time, by joy, by adversities.  
> I offer you the memory of a yellow rose seen at sunsets, years before you were born.  
> I offer you explanations of yourself, theories of yourself, authentic and surprising news of yourself.  
> I can only give you my loneliness, my darkness, the hunger of my heart.  
> I am trying to bribe you with uncertainty, with danger, with defeat.  
> Jorge Luis Borges

一、  
沈箬说她要结婚啦！  
我掰着手指头算了算，觉得是时候了；又想了想她现在的男朋友，觉得还不错，也就没有很难过。但是我又忍不住问：“那谢总呢？你真喜欢现在这个吗？”  
沈箬顿了一下，回复我说：都过去了。他挺好的。  
于是我知道她大概是真不喜欢他了。  
但我该开心，还是该难过呢？  
然后沈箬又叫我去做伴娘。我想了想，还是答应了。  
反正是迟早的事情。而且沈箬也说，都过去了嘛。  
可能就是因为这个才有点难过吧。  
二、  
谢宇策是沈箬喜欢得最久的男孩子。  
也是我和她最亲密最知无不言的时候，她喜欢的男孩子。  
高二的某一天沈箬突然对我说：“谢宇策有女朋友了。”  
谢宇策就是谢总。因为前段时间沈箬一直不太正常，谢宇策长谢宇策短的挂在嘴边，每次一看到某人就开始目不斜视地整理仪容仪表。我嘲笑她像言情文里的傻白甜女主，就管谢宇策叫谢总。  
虽然沈箬说这话的语气不太对劲，但鉴于她一直是“视男人如衣服，换男人如换衣服”的典型，我也没想太多。于是我说：“啊？谢总？女朋友？啊这不是很正常的事情嘛哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……你吃醋了？？”  
沈箬没说话。我觉得好像不对劲，转到她面前一看，沈箬眼神空落落的，看不见表情。  
她缓缓说：“我觉得我好像真喜欢他。”  
我盯着她的脸，心里想：沈箬真好看啊。眼睫毛像小刷子一样。快哭出来了也真好看啊。啊呸我在想些什么。  
然后想：完了。  
那天晚上沈箬很难过，我想她终于有喜欢的男孩子了，人家却有女朋友了，确实应该难过。  
可是我也很难过啊。一整个晚上都浑浑噩噩的，五三也做不进去。难过好像是会互相传染的，我分不清自己的难过到底属于谁。过了很久才想起来我该去安慰她。  
于是我去找沈箬，小心翼翼地和她说：“说不定是你想错了呢，可能过两天你就不喜欢他啦。再说两条腿的男人满街都是，还差这一个啊？”  
沈箬叹口气说：“你不懂的。”  
我心想我懂的。以前不懂现在也懂了。  
而且特别想说出口。  
可是我能怎么和她说呢？  
三、  
第一次见到沈箬的时候是开学第一天。所有人都一身校服素面朝天，因此我一眼就在人群里看到了沈箬。她穿着藕荷色的及膝的裙子，化着裸妆，长发随意地别在耳后，拉着行李箱哐当哐当的走进来，脸上点带着让大部分女生一看就喜欢不起来的轻佻。那是听过无数仰慕和赞扬，对自己的容貌极度自信的女孩子走在路上时才会露出的笑意。我盘腿坐在对面床上，看她收拾东西折腾了半天，忍不住想，这姑娘真是……会作啊。  
后来事实证明我的第一印象果然英明。  
再后来，邻座的男生让我帮他捎情书给沈箬。作为一个从小一心向学的好孩子，在暗暗吐槽这种老土的表白方式和经历一系列内心挣扎、茫然无措、郁闷烦躁之后，我终于决定悄悄销毁罪恶的根源。  
然后被沈箬抓了个正着。  
沈箬得意洋洋，一手抓着情书一手往课桌上狠狠一拍：“说！你干嘛不给我！是不是喜欢他？”  
恶劣至极。她就是这样的性子：张扬、放肆，绝不放过可以欺负人的机会。  
“你你你胡说！这件事情跟我有什么关系——”我看着十厘米外沈箬戏谑的笑容，突然顿住并有些脸红。剩下的那半句话卡在喉咙里，怎么也吐不出来。  
有些理解为什么那么多男生喜欢她。真是让人讨厌不起来。最后我小声说：“那个男生又不好看，你肯定不会喜欢他啦。”  
沈箬挑起了眉。  
后来我们成为了特别好的朋友。  
我一直很想弄明白我和沈箬是怎么熟到今天这个地步的。明明我们除了内心都很沙雕其余都不太一样。或许我一早就假借装傻死缠烂打，顶着众人的目光去做她“最好的朋友”；或许我懵懵懂懂，在一个又一个看似随机的选择中不知不觉踏入了命运的泥沼。  
四、  
沈箬很快用事实告诉我她没有说谎。  
谢总是有女朋友的人，沈箬当然不会穷追截打，一副痴心一片的样子——我想她自己对此也接受不能。事实上，沈箬正常得不能再正常了。每天照样吃饭、睡觉、撩妹、欺负我，以及互损。也只有我这么温柔善良可爱的人才能这样容忍她，以及从来不想揍她脸了。  
但是看到谢总的时候，她的眼里就会闪起细碎的星光。  
我问沈箬，如果他分手你就要去追他吗？  
沈箬想了想，说：“大概吧。反正……我会一直喜欢他。”  
特别认真。  
我在心底翻了个白眼，想：某人从前浪的时候可不是这么说的。  
爱情真的会改变一个人啊。  
然后转头轻声对自己说：“我也是这样的。”  
五、  
我其实不讨厌谢总。  
谢总长得不错，爱美之心人皆有之嘛。而且谢总对他女朋友也特别好（别问我是怎么知道的……）。在一群整日幻想着炸学校的中二少年里，简直鹤立鸡群。  
只是有那么一点浅浅的，不想看见他。  
沈箬告诉我她和谢宇策聊过天，觉得他特别厉害，什么都懂，人又很温和。我嘴上夸夸，心里想：呸。我不也什么都懂。哪次你问我问题我没有好好回答。大猪蹄子。  
沈箬十七岁生日恰逢谢总和他女朋友分手。  
沈箬心情当然好。吹蜡烛许愿的时候一直催我：“你帮我许你帮我许！你许的灵。许个好点儿的啊！”一手撒娇一手威逼利诱。  
我盯着跳动的烛火看，默默地虔诚地想：我希望你能健康长寿，这样我就可以喜欢你很久。  
然后笑着看沈箬：“我许的和那个谁相关哦，要不要帮你追他？”  
看她难得笑出傻样，好像也没有多少心酸。  
六、  
后来很多事情我都忘了。在高三压抑却也轻松的氛围里，把自己浸入学习，就能忘掉很多事情。  
沈箬一直没有追到谢总。或者说，没开口。  
沈箬开始读书了。  
我们特别默契地没有说什么，一起努力把自己赛成一本行走的高考知识点全集。  
然后一切都变的模糊，恍恍惚惚的看不清楚。  
等到我能清晰一点地记起什么的时候，已经是高考结束以后了。  
大家疯玩了一个暑假来放飞自我，就要开学了。  
沈箬和谢总报的志愿一模一样。和我所在的城市隔了大半个中国。  
临走的时候我去车站送她。周围候车的人来来往往，谁也看不出别人在想些什么。  
想起以前看到过，车站比教堂更能见证爱情。于是觉得自己有些可笑。  
快发车了。  
我默默看着沈箬，知道从此以后我们之间会隔上几千公里，几百个城市和数不尽的人群。我知道我们的亲密会在时光里消磨殆尽，彼此变成回忆里代表青春的一个记号。我知道距离即将摧毁一切我想保留的东西。我知道交汇的流星永不再见，在不同的天际划出各自的轨迹。  
我知道我该挽留，可是最终还是开不了口。  
你装什么装呢，我听见自己唾弃自己。说到底不过是报志愿时做不到不求回报的付出。你哪里比得上沈箬。  
是啊，我比不上。所以我只能看着她拖着行李箱朝我嫣然一笑，像她出现时那样，变成我记忆里一个逐渐消失的小点。  
七、  
婚礼进行得很顺利。新郎人很好，沈箬和我想的一样好看。  
我跨越大半个中国来陪她忙前忙后，沈箬感动的不得了，到的那天晚上把我拉到房间里开了大半个晚上的卧谈会。谈人生，谈现实，追忆往昔，互相打趣。  
只是再也不能和十年前那样，聊天聊得恨不得掏心掏肺都掏给对方。  
新娘扔捧花的时候我看出来沈箬想扔给我。  
但是我没接。  
还好旁边的人抢了过去，不然真的好尴尬。  
我突然感到一阵没由来的委屈。沈箬，你怎么可以这么过分，自己幸福，还要看我陪你幸福。  
晚宴上我坐在一堆高中同学里，被各种灌酒加催婚。  
于是我半路找了个借口跑出来，坐在酒店门口的台阶上看星星。  
今天月亮真好啊。  
我设想过很多次沈箬和谢总的婚礼。我可以站在花道的正中央，亲手把她交给他。很圆满。  
可是不知道为什么心里堵得慌。  
这天晚上有很好的月亮，所有人都很幸福。我坐在路边的空地上，像个神经病一样泪流满面。

真TM狼狈。


End file.
